


Sweet night

by Yeegee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO AU, BoyxBoy, First Time, Kinda MPreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW, Omegaverse, Smut, alpha jeno, nomin, omega jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeegee/pseuds/Yeegee
Summary: Jeno has been friends with Jaemin for such a long time. They always helped each other. It was normal for them. When he sees Jaemin going through his first heat, of course Jeno would give him a hand.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	Sweet night

Jeno has known Jaemin since they were 4 years old. They were now both 17 and almost done with High School.

Jaemin has always been there beside him. He can’t remember one time when he wasn’t there. It’s as if Jeno’s life began and he was already friends with him. 

They understood each other better than anyone else and had no shame and fear when it came to each other. The chemistry between them was something no one could duplicate and something Jeno couldn’t find in anyone else.

This year though, Jaemin was starting to act weird around Jeno. He looked more reticent when they hung out and he didn’t look as comfortable around him as he used to.

Jeno thought it was probably because he presented as an Alpha. Jeno was always shy and didn’t have a very imposing persona, so he always believed he would be a beta. He liked the idea of becoming one. Betas have it easy in the hierarchy and aren’t pressured with gender norms. They can be anything they want without being judged, unlike alphas or omegas.

Alphas have to be outstanding, strong, confident, dominant and masculine, while omegas have to be cute, feminine, innocent, submissive and gentle. 

So he thought that maybe Jaemin was scared of him now, since he ended up being an Alpha and not a Beta. Or maybe he felt different towards the older. They had both envisioned to be Betas and be happy together as best friends, but now they couldn’t.

But Jeno didn’t let that put him down. He may be an Alpha, but he’s still the same. Of course it was very hard to be an Alpha when it came to ruts, self-control and gender norms, but it wasn’t that bad. And it’s well-known that alpha’s ruts are a lot less worse than omega’s heats. 

So Jeno was still grateful. He had an amazing life, amazing friends and an amazing family. He was also happy to be an Alpha because now he could sense other alphas and omegas’ pheromones. It was fun to analyze people’s scents. Some people smell like coffee or wood, while others smell like strawberries or flowers. He heard from others that he smelt like the type of spices you put in a pumpkin pie mixed with a more sweet odor, maybe like flowers? He didn’t really know.

He kind of knew deep down that he would become an Alpha seeing how puberty hit him like a truck. He grew up all in one go. He also noticed how the size of his crotch was way too big for him to be a beta, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions at first, until he finally presented with his first ever rut.

Now though, he accepted reality and was waiting for Jaemin to present too. Jeno always believed Jaemin would present before him, but turns out Jeno beat him to it.

He used to tease Jaemin about the fact that he had not presented yet, but the male kept whining at him like a child, so Jeno stopped doing it. Jaemin is annoying when he whines.

Right now he was supposed to meet Jaemin at his house for some project. He hated science and always partnered up with Jaemin since he was so good at it. Jaemin on the other hand asked Jeno to help him with maths. 

They always helped each other out like this, it was normal for them. They helped each other out with literally anything, with clothes, advices, school, love and the list could go on. Jaemin even helped calm Jeno down during one of his rut that started in the middle of class. He just hugged him until they got home and provided him rut suppressants as well as support. Yeah, Jaemin was a good friend to Jeno.

Jeno was usually good when it came to controlling himself. There was only one time he almost slipped and that was when Renjun was in heat in the middle of their friend group hanging out, but he made it through pretty easily. Jeno was quite proud of himself.

He knocked on Jaemin’s door, waiting for it to open, but it never did. He was pretty sure he was on time though. Jaemin had to be home. He looked to the side and his parents’ cars weren’t there. 

He knocked again, but no one answered. He started to feel worried, because this never happened. Jaemin was always on time. To add up, Jaemin was alone in his house right now since his parents were gone somewhere.

He grabbed the doorknob instead. He knew Jaemin wouldn’t mind if he entered his house even though Jaemin didn’t open the door. Jeno was almost part of Jaemin’s family at this point.

The door opened and he was welcomed with a sweet scent. It smelled delicious, like a freshly baked cake with… candies on top? He knew they were omega’s pheromones. It smelled too sweet and welcoming to be an alpha’s pheromones.

He started panicking. He quickly entered the house and ran towards Jaemin’s room. There was no way this scent was coming from Jaemin. He didn’t want to believe it.

His steps were loud against the wooden floor because of how fast he was running. He swung the door open and the sweet scent filled his nostrils, evading his insides and god did he love it. He looked at Jaemin on the bed and there was no hiding it.

Jaemin was having his first heat.

Jeno didn’t know what to do. 

His eyes locked with Jaemin’s. The male had red puffy cheeks and tears filled eyes. His hair was sticking to his forehead because of sweat and soft whines were leaving his mouth.

Jeno ran up to him quickly. His inner alpha was screaming. This time was a lot worse than that one time with Renjun. Jaemin looked completely wrecked on his bed and Jeno only wanted to wreck him more. The sweet pheromones were driving his inner alpha crazy.

He sat down on the bed next to Jaemin and cupped his cheeks with his hands. He rubbed his supple cheeks with his thumbs, trying to soothe him in a way.

“Are you okay Jaemin? Do you have suppressants? You need some right now,” Jeno said slightly worried. Jaemin stared at him in his eyes. He shook his head from side to side. He looked so innocent, even with the situation he was in.

“I can’t believe I’m an omega,” Jaemin said with a small voice. His eyes welled up with tears and Jeno wiped them with his thumb. He tried to comfort him, but he honestly needed help too right now. He held up one of his hands to his nose, hoping it would block the scent at least a tiny bit.

“Shhh, it’s okay Jaemin. If you want I can look around for suppressants or… toys to help you.” Jeno was about to get up. It was getting too much for him and he was scared to do something he would regret for his entire existence. As he was about to leave the bed, Jaemin held his wrist weakly.

“Stay…” Jaemin said with pleading eyes. He was panting and whimpering, making Jeno feel weak. Jeno couldn’t say no. 

“Jaemin… this is hard for me too right now. I don’t want to do something I’ll regret,” Jeno let out. It was hard to admit and he looked away in shame. What could he say? He was a weak man when it came to anything sexual. He had a hard time controlling himself right now.

“I don’t want toys, I want you,” Jaemin’s voice was almost quiet. He looked in so much pain right now. Jeno didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know if he was even allowed to touch Jaemin.

“Je-Jeno, please. I want you… touch me.” Jeno sat back down against his own will. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, but he couldn’t help but feel aroused. He felt blood rushing to his dick and he knew he would have a hard time holding back.

“Don’t you want your first time to be with someone you love? Jaemin this might ruin our friendship-“

“You’re that person Jeno. Just… please it hurts,” Jaemin looked down and saw Jeno’s bulge in his pants. His vision was foggy and he wasn’t thinking straight, he just wanted someone to touch him. He was grateful the one seeing him in the state was no other than Jeno.

Jeno, on the other hand, didn’t believe what he had just heard. Did Jaemin insinuate he was the person he loved? He didn’t have time to think about it, his mind was already having so many debates.

Jaemin sat up and pulled down the shorts he was wearing, along with his shirt. He felt so hot. Jeno looked at Jaemin with wide eyes as he did so. He couldn’t look away from Jaemin’s body. He looked so beautiful. His skin was smooth and even. Jeno just wanted to touch it, but he couldn’t let himself do so.

Jaemin placed a hand on his clothed dick and moaned at the friction. He grasped himself tighter, making the older let out a small gasp. Jeno looked him in the eyes and Jaemin stared right back at him, almost defying him. Jeno had that confused look that made him look like a lost child. Jaemin closed his eyes. He was aching everywhere and his mind was clouded with the idea of someone fucking him and that someone just had to be Jeno. It couldn’t be anyone else. 

“Touch me,” Jaemin requested with a mewl leaving his lips. He looked so powerless, yet Jeno had problems not giving in to his demand. He wanted to do what he was asking. He wanted to fuck him into oblivion. He wanted to use him as his fuck toy. He wanted to abuse his body and fill him with his babies. No scratch that, his alpha wanted that, he didn’t.

He had to keep his self control. He had to. It was hard to look at Jaemin like this. He looked so driven by lust and Jeno just wanted to join in, but he didn’t. All he could do was stare at the older touching himself as he bit his lips to keep his moans in.

“Jeno…” Jaemin moaned out. He looked at Jeno with doe eyes. He let out another whine, still keeping eye contact with the older. Jeno couldn’t help it. He leaned close to Jaemin’s face.

He brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Jaemin was still looking at him like he was some kind of god. He moaned again, trying to concentrate all his attention into looking at Jeno with puppy dog eyes to convince him to do what he wanted.

He got up on his knees and inched towards Jaemin’s body. He placed his knee in between Jaemin’s thighs, making the boy whine out loud. He looked down as small whimpers left his lips. Something awakened in Jeno when he took a closer look at Jaemin.

Their faces were so close. He could feel Jaemin’s heavy breathing on his face. He looked so cute for some reason. He had the power to look cute in any situation.

He hovered over the boy. And leaned down to press his lips on Jaemin’s. He had never kissed anyone and Jaemin neither. He noticed how even though Jaemin’s lips were slightly chapped, they were still soft and addicting. He wanted to keep kissing him, but he decided to pull away after a few seconds of just lips on lips contact. He was still inexperienced and didn’t know how he should act.

“Alright I’ll… make love to you, but I might hurt you. What if my alpha takes over? Jaemin I’ve never done this. I’m clueless. I don’t want to hurt you,” Jeno said softly. He looked at Jaemin in worry and Jaemin honestly had a hard time answering. His instinct was taking over his way of thinking. His decisions were driven by lust.

“You can’t hurt me. Just please... Jeno I can’t take it anymore. I want you inside me so badly,” Jaemin said in between heavy breaths as he placed his hand behind Jeno’s neck. This situation was way too sinful. It made Jeno feel something he never felt in the past and something he didn’t think he would feel because of Jaemin. The younger pulled Jeno down to his face and kissed him again.

At first the kiss was soft, but when Jeno pressed his leg further in between Jaemin’s legs, Jaemin lost it. He kissed Jeno’s lips eagerly. He moved his mouth on top of Jeno’s with fervor. It became an open mouthed kiss guided by pleasure. It was messy and included a lot more saliva than what was needed, but they didn’t care.

Jaemin swiped his tongue on Jeno’s bottom lip. Jeno retorted by entering his tongue in his mouth gently. It touched Jaemin’s own tongue and it felt weirdly good. Jeno did it again, making their tongue stroke one another in a heated kiss. Their tongues were entangled as Jaemin’s hands gripped Jeno’s hair, trying to pull him closer, if it was even possible.

Jeno stopped the kiss to go down on his neck. He left butterfly kisses on the fair skin. Jaemin kept on letting out beautiful sound and Jeno seriously wondered how they even got in this situation.

He left a purple mark on his neck. He could smell Jaemin’s pheromones so much more now, it was the only thing he could concentrate on. It was like a drug. It smelled weirdly comfortable like home, but arousing and addictive. Jaemin owned this new scent, it fitted him perfectly. Jeno was already taking a liking to it.

Jaemin tugged on Jeno’s shirt and Jeno removed it in a swift motion. Jeno’s body was a lot broader without his baggy shirt hiding it. He had very muscular arms and toned abs. Jaemin thought it was perfect just like that. 

Jaemin’s hands trailed on Jeno’s body. Going from his abs to his shoulder and his collarbones. The warm touch of Jaemin’s hands on his body was driving him crazy and making him almost shudder. Everything about Jaemin was driving him crazy. He hovered over Jaemin with both of his hands now caging his head. Their gaze met again and Jeno could only see how Jaemin’s eyes were almost glowing with anticipation.

Jeno buried his head in the crook of Jaemin’s neck, taking in his scent again. He left small kisses here and there and under Jaemin’s ear. He also tugged on his ear with his teeth, eliciting a faint giggle from Jaemin.

Jaemin unbuckled Jeno’s belt and pulled his pants down. Jeno used his feet to push the pair of clothing away. Jeno couldn’t process everything completely. The situation that took place felt like fire and Jaemin’s skin was indeed burning and red.

Jeno captured Jaemin’s lips again, welcoming the soft touch. He never thought kissing could feel this good. It was like they were sharing their emotions through the kiss, as if a connection was created, like electricity.

It felt soft and hot, their lust mixing in the kiss. Jeno pushed his clothed dick on Jaemin’s, making the older whine. He grinded his hips on Jaemin’s over and over again, making Jaemin lose all of his senses. The younger pulled Jeno’s hair on his nape, making Jeno groan. 

Jeno kissed Jaemin’s neck before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Jaemin arched his back as Jeno lapped his tongue on the sensitive area. He played with the other one with his fingers, making Jaemin shudder under Jeno.

Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s hair tightly as he panted from the overwhelming feelings. He needed Jeno so badly. He grabbed Jeno’s boxers and tried his best to tug on the band. He pulled them down slowly, revealing Jeno’s girth. Jaemin gasped slightly, but he didn’t shy away, the opposite happened.

He wrapped his hand around it, surprising the older. Jeno pulled his lips away from his chest. He placed one of his hands on top of Jaemin’s and pulled it away from his crotch. He raised his head at the same level as Jaemin’s and cocked his head to the side. He latched his hand on Jaemin’s cheek. The omega looked up at him with pleading eyes, letting a small and needy cry leave his lips.

Jeno placed his thumb on Jaemin’s lips to stop his whines. He slid Jaemin’s wet bottom lip with his finger before letting it go. He gazed at Jaemin, almost as if he was in a trance, which he was. He kept thinking that Jaemin looked gorgeous when he looked up at him with doe eyes.

“Please Jeno…” Jaemin whispered. Jeno kissed the corner of Jaemin’s lips and left a trail of kisses until he reached Jaemin’s ear.

“Why are you so eager for me Jaem?” He mumbled next to Jaemin’s ear. It felt like he was reproaching the younger’s feelings. Jaemin grabbed his bicep and tightened his grip, almost to bring Jeno closer.

“Because… you’re what I want- ah- I want you Jen. Please. Please. I’m yours. Your omega,” Jaemin pleaded in between whimpers because of Jeno’s hand roaming on his body. It was a simple touch, but it drove him crazy. 

Jeno nodded at what Jaemin said and slid his boxer completely off his legs. He latched his hand at the waistband of Jaemin’s own underwear. He decided to take it off slowly, while Jaemin urged him to take it off.

Jeno chuckled and went back to kissing his body, but this time his lips traveled on Jaemin’s inner thighs. Jeno sucked on the sensitive skin. He left numerous red marks, each one blooming into a purplish color as the seconds went by. 

Jaemin pushed his head backwards into the pillows and pulled at Jeno’s hair. He could see Jeno’s head moving in between his legs. He was so close to his hole, that was leaking liters of slick and clenching in anticipation. 

Jeno finally stopped leaving kiss marks on Jaemin’s soft and supple thighs and he finally looked at his small entrance. He got closer and gave it an experimental lick with his tongue. Jaemin smelled so strong there. It smelled good and drove Jeno crazy. 

Jaemin moaned when he felt Jeno’s tongue lick his slick. He pulled at Jeno’s hair.

“Jeno! In me. Inside me! It’s tickling ah- I need you in me…” Jaemin let out with a faint voice. He breathed heavily. Jeno placed his legs in between Jaemin‘s thighs that were shaking. Jaemin wrapped his legs around his waist tightly, pressing Jeno’s cock on his entrance. He moaned next to Jeno’s ear, trying his hardest to push him to his limit.

“Jaemin shhhh, slow down for me. I don’t want to hurt you,” Jeno said with the last bit of self control he had. Jaemin emitted more pheromones to try to tempt the older to finally give in. But Jeno’s mind suddenly went from condoms, to maybe hurting Jaemin, to Jaemin’s parents, to lube, to preparing Jaemin first and the list goes on. He was nervous, stressed and clueless.

Jaemin on the other hand was panting under him. He moaned and was just completely driven by his first ever heat. He looked dazed and his thoughts weren’t running straight and Jeno was losing all his senses too. He wanted to bang Jaemin against the wall, but he promised to make love to him.

“You won’t Jeno I promise. Just fuck me please. Breed me,” Jaemin let out. That last thing he said was the last strike for Jeno. He let his aroused inner alpha take over. He gripped on the sheets and groaned. He pressed himself harder against Jaemin’s rim.

He grabbed Jaemin’s thighs and pushed his legs to his chest. He looked at the small entrance in front of him. He groaned and closed his eyes, before placing his girth at the same level as Jaemin’s heat. 

He rubbed his tip over his rim, earning a needy whimper from Jaemin. He grabbed onto Jaemin’s thighs more tightly, before pushing his hips forwards. He finally penetrated Jaemin, stretching out his small opening. 

He knew it probably hurted Jaemin, but it felt so good to him. He wanted to insert his whole length in one go without mercy, but when he looked at Jaemin, he just couldn’t let himself be selfish. The younger looked ethereal, but also in shock and tired from the lust. But Jaemin was still his best friend and Jeno would never dare hurt him. 

He pushed his dick inside of Jaemin inch by inch, until it was fully in. Jeno sighed and his chest heaved up and down. He leaned down towards Jaemin’s sweaty forehead and left a small kiss on his skin.

“You okay?” Jeno mumbled to Jaemin as he left kisses on his neck, especially his scent gland. It smelled good and arousing. Jaemin nodded and brought him closer to his body.

“Just need time to adjust,” Jaemin let out. It wasn’t a full complete sentence, but Jeno understood. Jaemin was catching his breath and whining from overwhelming feelings. His last worry was to talk.

Jeno continued to just leave kisses on his face, going to his lips from time to time. Jeno wanted to move so badly, so when Jaemin hurried him to finally move after only a few seconds of adjusting, Jeno never felt so excited.

He smiled and sat up. He rubbed Jaemin’s hip up and down with his thumb while the other held up his thigh to his chest to give him more access. Then, he pulled away until only the tip was still inside, before pushing his dick inside again. Jaemin moaned under him and closed his eyes.

Jeno did another experimental thrust, watching Jaemin’s reaction closely. Jaemin gripped the sheets tightly and bit on his lips.

“Faster… harder… Jeno please, ruin me,” Jaemin begged. Jeno didn’t have to be told twice. He grasped Jaemin’s hips and dragged one last slow thrust against Jaemin’s walls, before shoving his cock inside Jaemin’s hole. The younger screeched as Jeno rammed his hole with full energy.

Jaemin could feel it come in and out of his tummy. He could feel Jeno growing bigger and dragging his walls with each thrust. He felt everything of Jeno and his mind was filled with him only.

He moaned out Jeno’s name and clutched the sheets harder. His body moved up and down along with the bed. Jeno groaned and his head faced the roof for a few seconds. He stopped, settling himself at another angle and pushed his hips forward again. This time though, he reached every sweet spot inside Jaemin.

He was so deep inside, almost reaching his womb and Jaemin could feel it. His tip kept pressing on his prostate and even deeper than that, it touched his g-spot. He felt the pleasure with each thrust, but something was missing.

Jaemin whimpered and shuddered. He wanted Jeno to hold him, to caress his body while fucking him and Jeno listened to his request. He pulled Jaemin on his lap quickly. He grabbed Jaemin’s waist while the younger one embraced his neck. 

Jeno thrusted up inside of him and this new position sent Jaemin to heaven. Jeno was kissing his neck and growling next to his ear. Jeno’s hips snapped up against his butt, emitting a loud skin on skin sound, which turned on Jaemin more than anything. 

After going at it in this position for a few minutes, Jaemin could feel Jeno’s knot touch the deepest part of his body and he knew Jeno was close. He himself was also very close to finishing, he just needed Jeno’s knot to pleasure him, to fill him up to the brim.

Jeno came with a loud groan, his knot growing bigger inside Jaemin. Jaemin’s eyes shot open and he let out the loudest sound he ever made. Jeno was stretching him so much, but it made him feel so good. It’s was ecstatic. 

Jaemin came too. He arched his back and his dick splurted white cum onto Jeno and his stomach. He pulled Jeno closer to his body and panted because of the overwhelming feelings.

Jeno massaged his back and his butt, while he was still inside Jaemin. He read somewhere to only pull out a few seconds later when you know an omega, because it could hurt them.

Once he felt like Jaemin had calmed down, Jeno finally opened his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” Jeno asked, slightly pulling away from the hug to look at Jaemin’s features. He pushed a few sweaty strand of hairs out of Jaemin’s face

“Just… in shock,” Jaemin said with a small giggle. He didn’t think he would get in this situation with Jeno and he certainly didn’t think he would end up being an omega.

“Yeah me too, but… I also kinda feel happy,” Jeno admitted, shying away from Jaemin’s gaze. 

“I also feel happy. I always wanted to have my first with you,” Jaemin said with a tug on his lips. His fingers went through Jeno’s hair gently as he waited for Jeno’s response.

“Wait… really?”

“You’re the person I trust the most, whether that includes platonic feelings or not, I don’t really care,” Jaemin said with the most carefree voice. He looked gorgeous and Jeno was probably blind for only seeing it now.

“We might need to go a few other rounds though. I still feel ticklish inside…” Jaemin confessed with red cheeks. Jeno laughed and hugged him. 

They had to go a few more rounds until Jaemin finally said the ticklish feeling was gone. Jeno was dead after that, tired and drained of energy. Jaemin was like a bunny in heat… which is a pretty good description if you think about it.

They opened the windows to make their scents leave the house. He then had to hide in Jaemin’s closet when his parents came home. Jaemin explained that he just had his first hear, Jeno could hear his parents being happy for Jaemin through the door. 

When he could finally come out, he laid down on Jaemin’s bed after locking the door. He was too tired to go back home. Jaemin rewarded him with a scalp massage while they cuddled for being so good to him. 

But the night was so sweet, that they forgot that they didn’t use condoms.


End file.
